Simon Phung
Simon Tieu Phung is a student at Room 372, and a prominent contributor to the wiki. His history is quite well-known regarding Simon's information. He was born in 2003 right here in Calgary from Vietnamese parents themselves. Simon has been known to be quite intelligent as well, writing paperwork to show to his teacher and finishing his work faster than other people with nearly perfect accuracy and skill. ROBLOX Simon started playing ROBLOX in 2010, when he was 7 years old, but his veteran gameplay of ROBLOX has made him quite skilled in certain games, especially parkour and even PvP! But from 2010 until November 2013, he did not know how to log in by himself, but he figured it out once he was 10 years old, his builds were initially trash, but may have became more detailed over time, and this is actually the case with his life. He started his YT channel in March 2014, and had a start in playing ROBLOX games, and his channel did change over time, for example, up until July 2017, the topic for his videos were People & Blogs until it was changed into Gaming when a social worker by the name of Raymond actually corrected him anyways. Simon did encourage his brother, Kenny Phung to play ROBLOX, along with his phrase "Do you play ROBLOX?", which recieved mixed reactions, it's rather annoying, but did get him quite popular within the FLHS community itself. Simon did actually show off his code in ROBLOX during the first semester of the 2018-2019 school year, during Period 3, although it was quite done well with nice detail. Accounts Simon did create multiple accounts and role played with them, he didn't admit it until his brother actually found it out, but he did get criticized for this purpose, Simon had created over 1,000 accounts for his roleplays, even if you are supposed to have at least 1 account, but he created several accounts. The first time he had one of his accounts banned was back in January 2012, when he was under the account of "SEFRET", and he had one of his accounts hacked in 2015 with Turbo Builders Club inside of it, and he lost 25$ after the hack because back then, Simon used a very weak password. Simon has amped up his online safety after the hack, banning anyone who tries to reveal his personal information anyways, although it can fail in some occasions. Simon has since had no problems with his accounts, despite some criticism of sockpuppetry anyways as well. Controversy Simon was criticized anyways, for certain things. *Simon was accused of creating often violent fan art and stealing assets, and this was because of his age. *Simon was heavily criticized for the frequent usage of multiple accounts. **Simon was actually banned for sockpuppetry from 2 FANDOM communities for various reasons. *Simon was discriminated against for his autism and anxiety **Simon was previously bullied when he was quite young **Simon was physically abused when he was young, causing the autism itself. Category:People